Motor vehicles have vehicle seats to receive persons within an interior of the motor vehicle. The vehicle seat has a sitting part and a back part. The occupants on the vehicle seat have different sizes or respectively thigh lengths. For this reason, it is known to divide the sitting part of the vehicle seat into several sitting part elements and at least one sitting part element is movable here in the direction of a longitudinal direction of the vehicle seat with an air bellows which is able to be inflated by an air pump. Thereby, the extent of the sitting part or respectively of the sitting surface can be increased and reduced in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle seat and can be adapted to different sizes of the vehicle occupants or respectively to different thigh lengths. During inflating of the air bellows and during discharging of air from the air bellows, irregular changes of shape of the air bellows can occur, for example owing to a lying on one another of a plastic film as walls of the air bellows. Particularly during the inflating of the air bellows, this leads to irregular movements of the movable sitting part element, despite a constant amount of air which is supplied to the air bellows per unit of time.
DE 36 31 872 C1 shows a vehicle seat with a backrest and with a seat cushion which is divided into a plurality of individual cushion elements separated in the transverse direction of the seat, which are connected with one another and are arranged so as to be displaceable with respect to one another in guides, extending in the longitudinal direction of the seat, for adjusting the seat depth, wherein the connection of the cushion elements with one another is carried out via a coupling mechanism engaging on the cushion elements, which is constructed such that the gaps occurring respectively on seat depth adjustment between the cushion elements have an approximately identical width in each seat adjustment position and the cushion elements are fixed in their respective adjustment position. Flexible air chambers are arranged here as air bellows between the individual cushion elements. The air chambers are connected to a compressed air system and can be supplied with air and discharged by a compressed air system by manual operation.
In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.